


Day 146

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [146]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Merrill/Noll (Dragon Age OC)
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 146

Merrill waited in the garden of a noble’s estate. She wasn’t familiar with every noble in Kirkwall, there were far too many and they had such silly names sometimes. Hawke had a book in his mansion with charts to help him remember but Merrill had been distracted by the beautiful pictures that went with each human clan. She thought Hawke’s sort of looked like two hawks but none of the others made much sense to her.

What she did know was that this noble was worse than a regular human. She had a spirit bound in her manor that she fed elves to. They had been disappearing from Darktown for weeks and someone had asked Noll for help and they had invited Merrill to help as well. Noll had a friend, Jenny, who asked for favors like this sometimes. She asked Hawke for favors too. The favors she asked for always seemed involved helping regular people, and usually involved fighting bad people. It seemed like being friends with Jenny was a lot like being friends with Aveline.

Merrill was waiting in the garden for the woman to leave. Noll said the noble had a very rigorous schedule and she always went to the Chantry at the same time to confess her sins. That part had confused Merrill endlessly. The human Chantry hated mages and they hated spirits even more so if she was confessing anything wouldn’t they do something?

Merrill heard the door open and close and watched from her hiding spot as the noble left the mansion and went down the street. Merrill held her breath, worried that she might alert someone. Noll was hidden somewhere nearby, ready to spring to her rescue in need be. They had helped Merrill get settled in her hiding spot earlier. Merrill always wondered how Varric and Isabella had been able to hide themselves so well. As it turned out, her first thought had been the right one, most people (especially Merrill but others too it turned out) didn’t really pay attention to the world around them. That went double for places they thought they knew well.

When the noble was out of sight, Noll and a few others from the Alienage climbed into every window they could find, warning the servants what was about to happen. The entire household soon came streaming out of the mansion, fleeing in terror. Noll was the last to leave and they gave Merrill the signal.

She climbed out of her hiding place and went to the small window near the ground. The spirit was trapped in a room that, as far as Noll and their friends could tell was impregnable, but there was this tiny window, warded against demons but not elves.

“Hello,” Merrill called in. There was some resulting but no words answered. She pulled out the Amulet of the Unbound that Jenny had acquired for them and pushed it through the bars on the window. Though she could not see through the window Merrill could feel the energy being drawn into the amulet as the spirit claimed it on its own. It could not escape the room just yet but when the noble returned home, she would be unable to control the spirit.

Merrill quickly backed away from the garden and climbed back over the wall to the street where Noll was waiting for her.


End file.
